With the large amount of information readily available over the Internet and at large, standalone data warehouses, many users find a search engine essential is identifying relevant information when desired. Initially search engines have indexed the textual content of the different documents available, including any metadata if present. Photos and other images are becoming an increasingly important form of content in the Internet. Unfortunately, traditional search engines for visual content are imprecise, as they carry the legacy of text-based search engines. Moreover, these legacy issues are even more prominent in devices that are power constrained as well as bandwidth constrained. For example, mobile devices possess limitations such as small screen size, and relatively slow and expensive data transfer rates.